remix du petit chaperon rouge
by girlcameleon
Summary: Cadeau d'halloween. Que ce passe-t-il quand Tsunade a decidé de faire une piece de théatre et que c'est Jiraya qui l'écrit?


Les paroles dans la pièce seront en italique et en gras, tandis que dans la « vrai vie » elles seront normales

XXXXX

-Bien, dans un mois à lieu la fête traditionnelle de Konoha, je veux un spectacle pour le soir, pour clôturer parfaitement, et avec Jiraya nous avons eut une idée. Nous allons organiser une soirée pièce de théâtre !Alors ? »

Tsunade était de bonne humeur, cela ce voyait a son sourire doux et aimable qui étira ses lèvres peinte en rouge, ses yeux noisettes eux étaient fermé pour une fois et on pouvait souffler, elle ne nous verrait pas pour quelques secondes, ses couettes étaient rejeté en arrière et son visage éternellement jeune était lisse, pas la moindre trace de ride de contrariété, alors pour çà, les ninjas réuni dans la salle firent un effort et acquiescèrent.

-bien, nous allons tirez au hasard la pièce à jouer et les personnes qui participeront. Jiraya va réécrire la pièce pour de l'originalité. On commence ! » Et la blonde Hokage tira la pièce : le petit chaperon rouge…. et les participant seront… :

Iruka : le petit chaperon rouge

Kakashi : le loup

Kurenai : la mère

Asuma : le chasseur

Gai : le bucheron

Izumo : simple villageois

Genma : la grand-mère

Raidou : simple villageois

Et Kotestu : conteur

Sai se proposa pour les décors, Sakura, Hinata et Ino pour les d'autres se portèrent volontaire pour organiser la fête au mieux.

Iruka lui fut dépité, non il jouait dans la pièce, non il était avec Kakashi, et non il était le petit chaperon rouge, et connaissant Jiraya et ses idées farfelues et perverses.

-et bien Iruka, je suis heureux, nous allons pouvoir _jouer_ ensemble. »

Le jeune Chunin sursauta, tant il était perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas vu son collègue arrivait. Mais il entendit clairement l'insinuation dans le mot jouer, et ne répondit rien, il devait voir Tsunade et tout faire pour ne pas jouer dans la pièce, il savait que cela cacher quelque chose de terrible s'il se laissait faire. Mais voila, la blonde ne voulut rien savoir et elle le mit même dehors, lui disant que la décision était prise.

Et le pauvre Iruka fut plus que stressé.

Trois jours après :

-voila mes chez d'œuvres. Vous avez intérêt à me faire honneur, sinon, je sévirais pour la prochaine fois. On vous laisse jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour apprendre vos texte et on commencera les répétitions et les essayages. Les filles ont prit vos mesure ? »

Recevant une réponse positive, Jiraya laissa donc les ninjas acteur en paix. Iruka lui se faufila par la sortie le plus rapidement possible mais sa retraite fut coupée par Naruto qui se proposa pour l'aider à jouer la pièce.

-bien sensei, je vous lis le passage de Kotestu… je pense qu'ils vous feront bouger….

« il était une fois dans le beau village de la fleur sacrée, une jeune mère qui avait un fils magnifique, beau comme un ange, il avait les cheveux ébènes, doux comme la soie la plus douce, et long jusqu'au milieu de son dos, deux yeux qui étaient des lacs noisettes où de fines particules dorées venaient si perdre au firmament, sa peau étaient cannelle, doux son parfum, et douce comme des pétales de roses s'ouvrant à la rosée, il était fin, fragile, et empli de grâce, chaque villageois voulaient se l'approprié pour en faire son jouet, mais sa mère le déguisa en fille, mais malgré cela, les hommes du village le voulaient encore plus, avec ses habits de poupées, il n'était que plus désirable.

Sa mère après plusieurs débats avec elle-même, se décida de lui apprendre les arts martiaux. Et pendant de nombreuse année, le jeune homme fut surnommé le petit ninja rouge, oui, ninja pur son talent pour les arts martiaux, rouge car c'était la couleur de ses vêtements et petit, car pour son âge, il était petit.

Mais malgré leur effort, des hommes plus forts voulurent avoir le petit ninja rouge, donc sa mère après réflexions l'appela un soir et lui dit :

-_**mon cher fils, je me vois dans l'obligation de t'envoyer chez mère grand, elle est un maitre en domaine de l'art du combat et t'apprendra assez de technique pour te permettre de te débarrasser de ses odieux personnage, demain à la première tu iras lui portais ce panier d'offrandes et la suppliera de t'aider, elle devrait le faire pour le bien de sa famille. **_» Iruka-sensei à vous…..

-_**Mère, je,…. Comment voulez vous que je m'y rende ? Je,…..**_ Naruto arrête de rire !Tu ne m'aides pas du tout ! »

Fin de la semaine :

-bien nous allons commencer les essayages. Kakashi ! »

Kakashi était tout simplement naturel, toujours autant de flemme dans sa pause, il n'avait pas vraiment de costume, un pantalon de ninja troué un peu partout qui laissait voir sa peau pâle, une chemise filet laissant sa poitrine musclée pâle à la vue de tous, son éternel masque, son sharingan étant caché par un bandeau de velours noir, il avait des oreilles, une queue de loup et des griffes grâce à un jutsu qui les rendait carrément partie intégrante de son corps.

-Le costume de Kakashi-san était bien simple à réaliser, cela ira pour votre chakra ? » Sakura s'inquiéta mais fut rassuré par son sensei.

-bien maintenant, Genma, …. ramène toi fainéant, et non, tu seras habiller en grand mère quoi qu'il arrive ! Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? » Tsunade qui faisait l'appele s'énerva rapidement contre le Jonin qui refuser de s'habiller en mémé, mais il n'eut pas le choix et il revient avec une perruque avec des frisettes de caniches grises, un vieux châle mauve, tricoté main par Hinata et la vieillesse du châle étant accélérée encore une fois par un jutsu. Des jupes à pois vert sur un fond noir, et un chemisier en dentelles blanche.

Tout le monde présent ne put se retenir de rire et l'homme au senbon s'énerva encore plus et promit de se venger s'ils continuaient.

-mais Genma-san, cela vous…. pffffffffffff vous va si bien….MOuhahahaahha » Iruka ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais il ne pensait pas que lorsque son tour viendrait, il le regretterait.

Tous les costumes étaient parfaits, il y avait si peu de retouche à faire, sauf pour Gai et Asuma car ils étaient un peu trop petits. Mais Iruka lui quand il vu son costume hurla et essaya de s'enfuir, ce n'est que Shizune alliée à Tsunade qui ne put le ramener et elles durent même l'attacher.

-Non, mais ! Détachez-moi, il est hors de question que je joue fringué avec ses trucs ? ca va pas la tête, je ne suis pas une P… à la fin ! »

Le… ou plutôt les costumes étaient très osés.

Une robe gothique lolita rouge sang, avec dentelles et petit ruban, ou bien robe courte, mi cuisses et encore, rouge, en cuir moulante, avec décoté profond dans le dos.

Kakashi lui décida pour la robe lolita, pas quoi il l'aimait bien et puis c'était lui grand méchant loup donc il trouvait Iruka fortement plaisant dedans. Le jeune Chunin n'eut qu'une envie, le TUER !

Ses beaux cheveux furent bouclés par un justu et réuni en deux couettes encadrant son visage. Il détestait çà, Naruto lui en profita pour déclarait que ce serait plus réaliste avec un sexy no jutsu.

Le Chunin se mit encore plus en colère et c'est avec des larmes de rage qu'il partit, criant qu'il refusait de jouer à leur petit jeu.

Tsunade et Shizune furent peiné, mais pas autant que Jiraya qui disait qu'il s'était surpasser dans son génie artistique.

Chapitre 2

-Iruka-sensei, sort d'ici maintenant, la pièce ne se fera qu'avec toi, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je sévisse ? »

Cela faisait TRENTE minutes que Tsunade criait après Iruka, ce dernier c'était retranché chez lui, enfermé à triple tours avec ses pièges fort intéressant au passage.

Genma s'était retrouvé dans une fausse à serpent non venimeux mais dresser de manières à vous chatouiller que vous les suppliez d'arrêter.

La blonde, ne recevant aucune réponse cria qu'il avait gagné.

- Shizune, apporte-moi de l'encre et du papier que je rédige un ordre de mission pour Iruka. Et toi, je te préviens, tu ne pourras pas la refuser sinon c'est ibikki qui s'occupera de ton accès de rébellion comprit ? »

Le Hokage faisant semblant d'être furieuse, elle n'oserait jamais amener Iruka a ce point là, mais comme le sensei savait se montrer têtu elle le forçait.

Le jeune ouvrit la porte immédiatement et râla qui ne voulait pas avoir les cheveux ainsi, une robe et même faire un sexy non jutsu. Gondaime réussi à enlever la coupe de cheveux et le sexy non justu mais refusa tous ce qui touchait pour le costume. Enfin d'accord, les répétions purent se faires.

Jour du spectacle :

-Pourquoi changer des scènes de dernières minutes Jiraya sama ? Pourquoi Iruka serait le seul à jouer comme d'habitude ? »

-chut c'est une surprise, j'espère que vous en serez heureux, et vous comprendrez pourquoi c'est réservé à certaines personnes. »

Jiraya pensa combien son histoire serait retenu pendant des années dans les mémoires, il marquerait le monde entier avec son génie artistique. Il pria quand même pour que la pièce de passe sans problème avec le brunet, ce n'était pas évident, combien de fois avait-il râlait ou frapper ses partenaires car ils le tenaient trop fortement, le collaient trop,…. Mais le final de ce soir serait une merveille. Justement pour la merveille il avait besoin de Kakashi et qui passait justement par la ?….. Notre grand méchant loup bien sur.

Bande son : brouhaha haha de plein de gens

-mince, y en du monde, même que Jiraya les a trié sur volet. »Déclara Genma

-oui, Tsunade n'était pas très contente mais il semblerait qu'il lui a dit que nous ferions plusieurs fois une représentation avec un public différent ou bien nous enregistrions tout. » Continua Izumo.

-j'espère que nous y arriverons, Iruka, arrête de râler, maintenant c'est le final allez viens. » Raidou essaya de calmer le pauvre Chunin qui était en panique interne, il refusait de faire çà, mais on le forçait, pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y est Kakashi ? Il aimait énormément le Jonin et n'avait qu'une seule peur, se rendre ridicule devant lui, et que faisait-il dans cette horrible robe a froufrou ?

Mais avant de pouvoir continuer, Jiraya et Tsunade arrivèrent et leur souhaitèrent bonne chance.

Kotestu :

_**- il était une fois dans le beau village de la fleur sacrée, une jeune mère qui avait un fils magnifique, beau comme un ange, il avait les cheveux ébènes, doux comme la soie la plus douce, et long jusqu'au milieu de son dos, deux yeux qui étaient des lacs noisettes ou de fines particules dorées venaient si perdre au firmament, sa peau étaient cannelle, doux son parfum, et douce comme des pétales de roses s'ouvrant a la rosée, il était fin, fragile, et empli de grâce, chaque villageois voulaient se l'approprié pour en faire son jouet, mais sa mère le déguisa en fille, mais malgré cela, les homes ( **_nous pouvons voir Izumo et Raidou embêtait le petit ninja rouge avant que Kurenai n'arrive et ne les frappes et ramener le petit ninja rouge chez elle)_** du village le voulaient encore plus, avec ses habits de poupées, il n'était que plus désirable.**_

_**Sa mère après plusieurs débats avec elle-même, se décida de lui apprendre les arts martiaux. Et pendant de nombreuse année, le jeune homme fut surnommé le petit ninja rouge, oui, ninja pur son talent pour les arts martiaux, rouge car c'était la couleur de ses vêtements et petit, car pour son âge, il était petit. **_

_**Mais malgré leur effort, des hommes plus forts voulurent avoir le petit ninja rouge, donc sa mère après réflexions l'appela un soir.**_

-_**Iruka, mon enfant , après de nombreuses heures à réfléchir, je me suis dit que tu devrais allé voir ta grand mère, celle qui vit au fond de la forêt, elle est un maitre en art martiaux, elle t'apprendra beaucoup pour te défendre. Je te prépare un petit encas pour elle, tu iras demain. Et ne proteste pas. »**_ Kurenai venait de se tournait vers la fausse cuisinière et mit dans un panier des mets chauds qui venaient d'être fait par Sakura et Ino. Elle mit le panier sur la table et amena le pauvre Iruka qui essayait de caser son texte mais la brune l'enlaça, et lui dit de bien faire attention en chemin car il devrait passer par la forêt mais avant cela, par le campement du bucheron.

-_**Il te faudra lui apportait ce mouchoir, il me l'avait prêté il y a quelques jours alors que je m'étais battu contre lui car il avait essayait de te toucher. Il faut quand même être poli mon enfant. Maintenant va dormir. Demain une longue route t'attend, je vais te dessiner un plan pour ne pas te perdre en chemin. »**_ La jeune femme prit une brosse une fois rejoint la fausse chambre et brossa délicatement les cheveux brun et soyeux d'Iruka qui devait les laissait lâche pour la pièce, accentuant son coté féminin et jeune.

Le brunet s'allongea donc sur le lit et ferma les yeux. (Pourquoi tant de changement et je ne suis même pas prévenu ?)

Kotestu continua en narrant la nuit et au petit jour, Kurenai vint tirait son enfant du sommeil.

-_**Fait attention mon petit, je t'en pris, fait vite.**_ »

Iruka fit donc semblant de marcher pendant que Kotestu décrivait les paysages qui défilait et vint le campent du bucheron.

Kotestu : _**le bucheron, était un homme étrange, vivant loin de la civilisation, et adepte du travail physique, il essayait depuis les rares ou il allait au village d'avoir le beau petit ninja rouge, mais sa mère l'avait toujours défendu, faisant perdre a chaque fois les tentatives désespérée de l'homme.**_

Gai faisait semblant de couper un arbre et quand il aperçu Iruka il le siffla et lui demanda se qu'il faisait de si bon matin loin du village.

_**-Je m'en vais porter des mets à ma mère-grand qui vit dans les bois, mais avant çà, ma mère vous remercie pour le mouchoir que vous lui avait prêté, elle vous remercie aussi de bien vouloir ne pas me mettre en retard ma mère-grand se ferait un si grand souci qu'elle en tomberait malade. »**_

Le bucheron était si sensible malgré sa grande force ne put que pleurer face l'attention du petit ninja rouge face à sa grand mère et le souci que cette dernière se faisait pour sa descendance.

-_**Petit ninja rouge, fait attention dans les bois, un grand méchant loup y vit pour le moment, j'espère qu'il ne te croquera pas, et quand tu reviendras, peut-être pourrions nous boire le thé ? »**_

Iruka le quitta donc sur une vague promesse et continua son chemin.

Les décors changèrent et il se retrouva en pleine foret, la lumière était sombre et s'était avec mal qu'il voyait son chemin, (mince alors, ce n'était pas comme ca pour les répétitions.) tout d'un coup, il n'entendit plus Kotestu qui devait décrire la situation et fut frapper par le hurlement animal qui se fit entendre.

(Mais, c'est une pièce de théâtre, pourquoi j'aurais les chocottes moi ?). Et devant lui apparut Kakashi. Il était sur lui en quelques secondes et le coinça contre un faux arbre.

-_**Que fait donc ici une jolie beauté tel que toi mon enfant ? Tu devrais faire attention au grand méchant loup, il pourrait te dévorer. »**_ Un doux rire lui déclencha des frissons dans le dos et c'est avec difficulté qu'il se souvint de son rôle.

-_**je vais chez ma grand mère, laissez moi passez s'il vous plait. »**_ Iruka était rouge, son souffle irrégulier et Kakashi encore plus proche de lui. Il lui déclara qu'il ne voulait pas laisser une ci belle proie s'échapper et il cloua le Chunin au sol et souleva sa robe et frotta son nez sur l'intérieur de la belle cuisse dorée.

-_**Tu sens si bon….. Un vrai délice, je vais te croquer et te prendre comme un oméga. »**_

Iruka prit peur et le frappa et s'enfuit, laissant Kakashi seul et songeur.

-_**Voila longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé avec un compagnon, je vais te trouver mon cher et tendre ninja rouge. »**_

Kotestu reprit la parole à ce moment :

-_**Ayant trouvé un papier par terre, la lettre que la mère du petit ninja rouge avait écrit a sa grand mère, le grand méchant loup comprit que s'il voulait avoir pour le lui le joli ninja rouge, il devait se débarrasser de l'horrible mère grand et il se précipita pour trouver la maison en plein forêt. »**_

Le deuxième acte était fini et ils prenaient un peu de repos, Iruka lui était tout à fait hystérique. Il alla trouver le ninja aux milles Justus et lui cria dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait Kakashi-sensei ? Pourquoi avez-vous changé le texte et les actions ? Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous en tenir au texte ? » Mais Jiraya l'emmena un peu plus loin pour essayer de le calmer, laissant Kakashi soucieux. Iruka n'avait pas été au courant du changement de dernières minutes ? C'était étrange, mais tellement mignon, il adorait encore le Chunin quand il était en colère.

La représentation recommença vite et la scène se déroulait dans la forêt.

-_**Le petit ninja courait depuis un moment quand il vit un chasseur prés d'un loup mort, fraichement abattu. Il osa lui demander de l'aide.**_

_**-Mr le chasseur, je vous en pris, un loup vient de m'attaquer, aidez moi à m'en débarrasser. Je vous en pris. »**_

Le chasseur regarda longuement le jeune homme puis fut surprit, il l'enlaça avant que le brunet ne puisse partir et pleura.

-_**mon fils, ta mère, elle a osé te laisser aller dans la forêt, sans protection ? Mon pauvre enfant. Je ne te laisserais seul face à ce loup, continu je m'en chargerais. »**_

Il le laissa et le petit ninja rouge reprit sa route.

Pendant ce temps, le grand méchant loup était arrivait chez la grand mère et il entra sur la pointe des pieds, manque de pots pour lui, la grand mère l'attaqua sans problème et c'est un combat déchainé qui se passa sous les yeux surprit et plein de joie des spectateurs.

-sale méchant cabot, je vais te montrer ce que c'est d'attaquer une vieille dame sans défense, mais …Arg. ! »

Et oui un terrible lumbago eut raison de la "vieille" qui se retrouva pliée en deux, le grand méchant loup l'enferma donc dans la cave et prit sa place sous les douces couvertures.

-Le petit ninja rouge avait continué sa route avec méfiance et quand il aperçu la maison, il ne put qu'être heureux, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiétait de ce grand méchant loup pendant un bon moment.

-Grand mère, la porte est ouverte, je peux entrer ? »

-bien sur mon enfant, je suis au lit, je suis un peu fatiguée mais rentre. »

Kakashi se terra encore plus dans les couvertures et prépara la suite comme il se fallait. Apres tout, Jiraya lui avait demandé de la rendre plus réelle la pièce non ? Et il voulait vraiment Iruka.

Le petit ninja rouge arriva prés du lit et le passage culte de cette histoire débuta.

-Grand mère, vos cheveux sont argent…. »

-c'est normale mon enfant je ne les teints plus depuis longtemps »

- votre voix mère grande est si grave…. »

-c'est normale mon enfant, je suis un peu malade, une petite angine de rien du tout. »

-grand mère, vos yeux sont si brillant…. »

-la fièvre mon tout beau, pourrais tu te rapprocher, je n'ai pas mes lunettes et je te vois mal » et lui prenant le bras. «C'est parfait, tu es si beau mon petit. »

-grand mère pourquoi me sers tu si fort le bras et me tire vers le lit ? Tu me fais mal ! »

-c'est normal mon petit » Kakashi se redressa et Iruka sursauta quand le grand méchant loup lui sourit « je ne suis pas ta grand mère et je te veux, je te l'ai dit » et sur ses mots il l'attira dans le lit ou il commença à lui arracher la robe.

Iruka se débâtit et cria de toutes ses forces et essaya de se dégager, mais Kakashi était plus fort et plus lourd que lui et bientôt la robe vola au delà du lit.

Les spectateurs sifflèrent et crièrent leur joie, enfin le Yaoi, le passage qu'il attendait de la part de Jiraya sama allait avoir lieu depuis le temps qu'ils l'attendaient.

Kakashi lui immobilisa le Chunin et lécha son oreille avant de lui déclarer des mots d'amour qu'il voulait lui dire depuis l'examen de Genin, le jeune brun lui essayait toujours de s'échapper et il eut un hoquet de surprise quand des doigts s'aventurèrent en lui et le préparent

-Kakashi-san, arrêter, je vous en pris, je ne veux pas, pas ma …. »

-ta ? Ne me dit pas que tu es encore….. » Kakashi l'avait reprit puis l'embrassa, son Iruka était donc vierge, tant mieux, sa première serait sur un lit et de façon bestial, il le voulait tellement.

Quand il estima qu'il était prêt il se positionna pour le pénétrer.

-Non, pas devant tout le monde, s'il te plait, non….. ! »

Il cria quand l'argenté le pénétra et laboura ses chaires, bon sang qu'il était étroit et chaud, et magnifique. Même sous la couette, rien ne cachait la beauté d'Iruka et bientôt leurs gémissements furent entendus de tous et les pervers que Jiraya avaient amené s'exclamèrent, eux aussi ils voulaient le petit ninja rouge. Les autres étaient parti depuis qu'Iruka avait rejoins Kakashi pour la scène culte et prièrent pour que le jeune sensei s'en sorte.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que Kakashi vint en Iruka et que le jeune homme vint aussi.

Le plus vieux l'embrassait lui dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait toutes la nuit pour lui démontrer. Il se rhabilla puis emmitoufla son amant dans une des couettes et le porta en mode nuptial, mais il fut arrêter par des membres du public.

- laisse-nous le petit ninja rouge le loup, le maitre nous a dit que nous pouvions nous amuser comme nous voulions tant que l'on payait. »

Kakashi déposa son précieux fardeau et se battit avec rage, son ancien maitre allait l'entendre, Iruka n'était pas à vendre qu'il sache.

Au bout d'une heure de combat acharné, il finit et vit Jiraya qui regarder le massacre. Il sourit et le calma.

-Tsunade m'avait demandait une idée pour remplir les caisses et régler ses dettes, je ne penser pas que le jeune sensei avaient tant d'admirateur, je suis content que tu l'ais pour toi, enfin, bonne soirée et essaye de le calmer, présente lui mes excuses. » Le vieux pervers se téléporta et Kakashi fit de même avec Iruka dans les bras.

Chez Kakashi : un jeune homme prenait le thé avec délice, il avait un merveilleux amant a ses cotés, et il était a l'abri dans ses bras musclé et a qui il avait pardonné son attitude, que demander de plus, a oui, tuer Tsunade pour qu'elle ne fasse plus de pièce de théâtre pour la fête de Konoha qui a toujours lieu le … 31 octobre !

Joyeux halloween


End file.
